A Night in Gryffindor Tower
by dxisgod101
Summary: OneShot pairings: harry hermione, harry ginny, hermioneg inny, ginny ron, hermione ron, ron harry.If any one found out what happens in the head boys and girls room they would be utterly shocked. contains breif slash and femmeslash


Disclaimer I don't anything in Harry Potter except this plot. I f I did own Harry Potter I would be rich.

My slave groans as Harry's slave swallows his prick, her full lips pursed sexily around his flesh. I am hard put to repress a groan of my own, as Harry's fingers diddle me delicately, in stark contrast to his prick, unnaturally still in my cunt. His other hand is manipulating the two-pronged dildo in his slave's arse and pussy. He's good at that; the girl is almost creaming, even though her clit remains untouched.

"Enough," I say, pushing his hand away and standing up from his lap. "I want Ron's prick in my pussy and her eating me out."

I'm very careful never to actually say Hermione's name while we're alone together. Harry has a few quirks, and saying his slave's name without his permission is one of the faster ways to give an evening a nastier turn. I phrased my words as a statement, but I watch Harry as I speak; it's always better to have his tacit permission for anything to do with her.

"Go ahead," he says, almost lazily. "I'll amuse myself here." Both his hands are now busy with Hermione's flesh, but she doesn't make a sound as she moves back to make room for me.

Idly, I wonder when Harry first started with her - Fifth Year? Fourth? Not that it matters, I decide, as I straddle Ron's cock and slide slowly down. Oh, but this is so much better than Harry's - not to say that Harry's prick is bad, but Ron's just suits me better. Understandably. I hook my knees over his, and beckon her forward. She immediately lowers her head to get to work, her practiced tongue swirling between my folds.

Leaning back, I clench my pussy around Ron's cock, smiling as he groans softly. Harry prefers it when they're silent, but I like to hear a bit of noise as I rip the pleasure from their flesh.

"Steady on, Ginny," Harry says, his green eyes sparkling. "We do have all night."

I smile back. "Of course we do... but I've been waiting for this all week." I reach down and begin to play with Ron's balls. "Besides, I want him to come. I want his hot cream shooting up inside, filling my pussy and leaking out around his prick. I want to hear him make those sweet little noises as he loses it. I want to feel him shake as I make him break--"

And then I lose it, as Ron's thrusting hits a point inside me just as Hermione's tongue slips around my clit. The orgasm rips through me like a tidal wave, and I shake and sway under the force of it. I can vaguely feel Ron's hands on my waist, steadying me through it. Hermione is no longer touching me.

Shaking my head, I blink to clear it. Ron is still hard inside me, and I turn my head to reward my slave with a smile. "Good boy," I coo, "now, let's deal with you..." I stand up to kneel at his feet, taking his cock into my mouth. Ron sinks back into the chair with a groan as I begin to suck him off.

It's interesting that it was with this act that I established my territory. At the beginning of my sixth - his seventh - year, Harry invited me into this relationship. At that point, he was dominant over both Ron and Hermione. I sometimes wonder what made him recognise me as a fellow dom and bring me in. Or maybe he didn't, and he thought I'd be another submissive? Whatever it was, I was soon a regular, fervent participant in these games. And it wasn't long before I realized I preferred domming Ron to domming Hermione and being dommed by Harry, and that Harry preferred domming Hermione to either Ron or I. And so I began to stake my claim separately - initiating my sessions with Ron instead of Harry, and making Ron submit when Harry wasn't around. It became official when Harry walked into Hermione's bedroom to see me fucking Ron with my mouth. "What are you doing?" he asked, and "Playing with my slave," I replied. "I think yours is waiting for you in your room." He eyed me and then smiled. "Fine," he said, left, and that was that.

Ron comes, and I sit back to savour the taste and look around. Harry has his slave in much the same position I was in, except that her hands are now bound in front of her with his discarded belt. He's fucking her, and rubbing her off, too; from the sheen of sweat on her skin and the juices around her pussy, I'd say she's come at least once. He hasn't, though. Tapping Ron's arm, I point to Hermione's pussy. "Go clean her up," I order. Obediently, he crawls over and begins to lap up Hermione's come, and not coincidentally, lick Harry's cock. Harry's pounding speeds up, and Ron's cock stiffens.

Before Harry can come, I pull Ron away, pushing him to his back on the floor and sliding his prick inside my cunt once again. "You haven't come in my pussy yet," I admonish him, beginning to rock my hips.

"I'm sorry," he mutters.

"Don't be sorry, fuck me and make me come," I order.

As Ron stares into my eyes, stroking my clit as I clench around his prick, I wonder if he realizes how psycho Harry really is, controlling Hermione absolutely, and setting up this situation between a brother and a sister when he realized he couldn't dominate Ron so completely. And I wonder if I care, when he has given me what I always wanted and never dared acknowledge, and when owning Hermione has given him some stability and even -- dare I say it? -- some sanity.

I throw my head up as Ron and I cream together, and meet Harry's eyes, and realize... whether or not Ron knows, Harry does.


End file.
